Blast To The Plast
by maymoo22
Summary: What happens when the Charmed One's children end up sending themselves to the past, back when their Aunt Prue was still alive, and Cole was still an ally then what happens when the Source discovers them and try an uses them to get to the Charmed Ones R&R!


Hi! Okay so first attempt at writing a fanfic...

Actually first attempt at writing a story in general. So please review!

Chapter One

The young boy, somewhere around the age of ten or eleven, with shaggy honey blond hair, stirred from his resting place on the old wood floor, starting to begin the sluggish process of regaining conscience as his blue eyes slowly swept open. Tired, confused, and not quite sure where he was, he started twisting his head in different directions, but couldn't make out any specifics of his surroundings as everything was blended together as one shape and color. Blinking rapidly several times, the shapes began to change and take on characteristics enabling him to differentiate them from one another. But this did not help nor ease the young boy's confusion, no if anything it added to it. Because if he was interpreting his surroundings correctly, which he was sure he, this was home, the Halliwell Manor's living room, the place where he and his two younger siblings had grown up,

But at the same time...it wasn't.

Of course there were things that were the same, there was the same old worn out couch standing proudly behind the antique coffee table, and there was the countless number of photographs and portraits hung up on the walls, displayed for all to see.

And the similarities between this place and home, also happened to be the exact same place where the differences started. If that made any sense.

Because the couch was no longer the rich coffee color that it had been since last summer when his parent's (parent, his mom had totally gotten the final decision) reupholstered it when their Scottish Fold kitten, Angel, had decided to use it as a scratching post, and the coffee table didn't have the legs glued back on from when they had gotten broken off when a demon landed on it during an attack. Their parent's wedding photo, and baby pictures of him, Chris, Melinda, and their various cousins and other family members were now replaced with ones of mom, Aunt Phoebe, and some other dark-haired woman who thought he recognized, but wasn't quite sure, and there were a few photos of some dark haired man whom he also didn't know, but whoever he was he gave him the creeps for some reason, in pictures with his arms wrapped around Auntie Phoebe

What was he doing in pictures with Aunt Phoebe? Where was Uncle Coop? The young boy wondered, and perhaps most importantly of them all...what was he doing passed out on the living room floor to begin with?

More confused then ever, Wyatt slowly brought himself into a sitting position and stood up, intending to go investigate more, but was frozen in his tracks by two things he saw.

1) His aforementioned younger brother and sister and their cousins were all passed out around him, similar to what he probably looked like a few moments ago.

2) The calendar on the wall said February 18, 2001

...

...

...

FEBRUARY 18 2001?

No okay, just no! That was freaking impossible! It was March 4, 2013, NOT...!

His thoughts of denial came to a halt as he abruptly remembered what him and his cousins had been doing before this...

And his blood went cold.

Because now he remembered that his mom and aunts had gone out to have "quality sister time" with each other because they all had the day off, and he remembered that Grandpa Victor who they had watching him and his cousins had fallen asleep on the couch while watching some boring old black and white movie. He remembered that when that had happened him and his siblings/cousins had snuck into the kitchen to try and make their own vanquishing potion like they had seen their mom/aunts do all the time, even though they knew that it was breaking their parents rules since they weren't allowed to do stuff like that without their parent's supervision. Then how it wasn't until after they added the last few ingredients, the toadstool, and the eye of newt, that one of them had realized that the pages on the Book of Shadows had been stuck together and instead of the vanquishing potion that they had intended to make they had ended up brewing a time travel potion. Then while they were all panicking about what to do one of them had accidentally knocked the pot over, and the potion spilled over them and there was a flash of blue light and...and...

Then he woke up here.

In the past.

After a time travel potion had been spilled over them...

...

...

...

Crap

Okay, do not panic Wyatt, he told himself, panicking will get you nowhere...

His thoughts again came to an abrupt halt as he suddenly remembered who that other dark haired woman in the picture was.

His Aunt Prue.

The Aunt Prue who had died in a demon attack causing mom and Auntie Phoebe to find Auntie Paige and bring her into their lives. The same Auntie Prue who his oldest cousin and Auntie Phoebe's oldest daughter was named after, the same...

Wait, if Aunt Prue was still alive in this time then that meant that...

None of them had been born yet.

Auntie Paige hadn't even been found, and he doubted that they even knew about her.

Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop didn't know each other yet.

And now that he thought about the date, his own parent's wouldn't even be married for another four days.

...

...

...

Double crap.

They were so seriously going to be grounded.

So there's the first chapter! Kinda short, I know, hopefully chapter two will be longer.

And I'm not sure when Piper and Leo's actual wedding date is, so I made it February 21.


End file.
